Naruto and the Murder Queens' Final Battle
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto has enough on his plate. In addition to his former friend Sasuke not leaving him alone, he has a murderous femme fatale in his head. Now there's a new threat heading Konoha's way, and it's after the femme fatale in his head. One way or another, two rivalries are about to come to an end, with Konoha being the battlefield. Strong!Naruto, femFreddy, femJason, Sasuke bashing


**Welcoming Notes:** Yello everyone, Soul here, and welcome to my first of several Naruto x Friday the 13th x Nightmare on Elms Street crossover stories.

Too many things in real life has me questioning whether or not I should continue writing, and that's something I don't want. I need to get back into the groove of writing, and my freewriting got me this. Hope it's good, because I feel I lost my edge.

Oh, and this is for the old September Sasuke Bashing Month. I don't miss it. Ha ha ha.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elms Street, or any other crossovers that'll appear.

 **Now Presenting: Naruto and the Murder Queens' Final Battle**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: A Conflict Renewed**

* * *

 **(Otogakure, Ruins)**

 _Ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

The place that once housed the infamous Orochimaru's headquarters was a ghost town. It was outright condemned thanks to a certain foxes' Bijuu bomb that nuked the place to high hell.

 _Ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

Despite that, the remnants of Orochimaru's followers keep coming back. Their new purpose was to resurrect their leader, who they believe was the true God of Shinobi.

 _Ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

But it wasn't meant to be.

 _Ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

When they attempted a ritual they acquired from the war-torn Western Lands, they didn't get what they wanted. Instead, they got something, or someone, worse.

 _Ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

Blood flowed into the nearby river. Heads rolled around in the wind. Entails hung off trees. And the sounds of steel meeting flesh echoed through the area.

 _Ki ki, ma, ma_

* * *

 **(Konohagakure, Uzumaki Residence)**

It's a quiet day in the shinobi village that is Konoha. The sun was bright, and the birds were soaring through the air. The villagers were mingling about, and the children were laughing and playing with balloons in their hands.

It's been a few years since the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the people around the elemental Countries are enjoying their time of peace and serenity. The Five Great Villages were no longer fighting each other, and instead stand united as a great alliance against the war-torn Western Lands.

But not a lot of people had that luxury of peace…

"Uzumaki!"

Especially when it comes to their personal lives.

"Uzumaki! Get your ass out of there, now!"

Inside the Uzumaki residence, one Naruto Uzumaki was jerked awake by the voice of the bane of his existence since the Academy days. The just-turned 20-year-old grumbled in his pillow, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to put the Sound Barrier Jutsu around his place.

His house belonged to his mother and father, and is located near the forest area of the village. It also had an overview of what was once Ground Zero of Pein's Almighty Push that put a hole in the village. But the village grew and rebuild since that time, and it thrived more than ever.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto groaned and reached for his earphones, but his bedroom window was suddenly smashed, with a brick rolling in. Naruto shot up at the sudden sounds, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the brick.

"Are you fucking serious, dattebayo?" Naruto growled and looked to the window.

"Well, did that get your attention, dobe?" the annoying voice called out.

Naruto hopped out of bed in his white t-shirt and orange boxers, and flash stepped into his dresser. He then quickly stepped out in his orange black tracksuit and jumped out of his window to confront his former friend, then rival, and now domestic enemy.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Took you long enough, dobe. Now it's payback time."

"Fuck off, Sasuke. It's literally 6 in the morning and I'll not in the mood." Naruto stated in annoyance, with his blue eyes turning red with slits.

"Luckily for you, I am." Sasuke countered as he drew his Sword of Kusanagi.

The animosity has always been like this between them. Once, they were childhood friends who were inseparable, then everything changed when the Uchiha Clan Massacre happened. Sasuke was once as bright as the sun, but because as cold as the moon. He pushed everyone away, and became antagonistic to Naruto, who did nothing to draw his ire. To Sasuke, power was now everything, and he needed power to kill his clan's killer: his own brother Itachi Uchiha.

Things became worse overtime, especially when Naruto swiped the title of Rookie of the Year from Sasuke. The two of them were put on the same team, along with Naruto's surrogate little sister Sakura Haruno. During their time as a team, there were rivals, but with Naruto's mission achievements, the rivalry slowly turned into hate on Sasuke's side.

It all came to a head when Sasuke tried to leave Konoha to join Orochimaru. The power of the snake's Curse Mark increased Sasuke's craving for more power. He was halfway there when Naruto intercepted him. A brutal fight ensued between the two former friends, throwing each other across the Valley of the End. In the end, Naruto came out as the victor, surviving Sasuke's Curse Mark form with fuinjutsu and Kurama, the fox inside him.

Naruto owed his victory to Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside him. After the Fox's attack on Konoha, Kurama revealed itself to baby Naruto in _her_ human form. Before her death, Kushina made Kurama promise that if something happened to her and Minato, she could take care of Naruto in their steed.

So Kurama raised Naruto as her own, but never made him forget that his parents are the Fourth Hokage and Princess of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto learning his pedigree gave him the drive to become the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen.

And everyone in the Elemental Countries can agree to that, expect for Sasuke of course.

"You have exactly ten seconds to fuck off my property before I shove that sword up your ass, and use it to slice your other arm off." Naruto warned the Uchiha, "And trust me, I will follow through, dattebayo."

"You don't have the balls, dobe. You know that if you kill me, the council-"

"Will do nothing. You may have the backing of whatever supporters you have left, but I have the support of the Five Kage. Hell, even all the Daimyos support me after saving their hides in the War. Between the two of us, which one of us has the advantage?" Naruto snapped, his annoyance turning to irritation.

"All is insignificant before an Uchiha like myself. Now wake up and fight!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto, whose eye was twitching. The Uchiha channeled his Chidori into his katana and swung at Naruto. The blonde waited until the last second before moving the side, grabbing Sasuke's sword arm, and heaving him over his shoulder.

"Predictable!" Naruto yelled as he slammed Sasuke to the ground.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelled out, his back ringing from the impact, "You bastard Uzumaki!"

"I'll have you know," Naruto snapped back before kicking the Uchiha away, "My parents were happily married!"

Sasuke rolled along the ground before crashing into a nearby tree. He weakly got to his feet, ready to shoot his mouth off. Before he could however, he saw that Naruto's Kyubi-eyes gained the ripples and tomoe of the Rinne Sharingan, with Naruto unleashing a murderous aura.

"Push me again, and Kaguya will look like a teddy bear compared to me. I will not hesitate to dump you to her Lava Dimension." Naruto threatened, raising his hand and showing signs of his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode on his arm.

After the Uchiha Retrieval Mission, the Civilian Council and the Shinobi Advisory Board attempted to punish Naruto for hurting the Uchiha while retrieving him, but the Godaime Hokage and Naruto's godmother, Tsunade Senju, put her foot down. After all, the Uchiha deserved it for his actions. For attempted abandonment of the village, and using the Curse Mark against a fellow Leaf shinobi, Sasuke was sentenced three years to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility.

As for Naruto, he went on a three-year training trip with Kurama, who he freed during his battle. Due to the Uzumaki's connection to the Shinigami, Naruto used the Reaper Death Seal, summoning the deity out of desperation when he took a second direct hit from Sasuke's Chidori. To everyone's surprise, Shinigami extracted Kurama from Naruto's seal, keeping the vixen connected to the blonde so that he could heal.

Sasuke used his Sharingan on Kurama, but it didn't work, as the Shinigami granted Kurama immunity from Uchiha and Senju-based bloodlines. Kurama on the other hand was less-than-pleased at the temerity of Sasuke attempting to enslave her the same way his ancestor Uchiha Madara did.

It's explains the many injuries Sasuke had when Naruto dragged him back to Konoha.

Afterward, Kurama knew that Naruto couldn't grow and develop when under the eyes of the people that hate his guts because of her. She requested to Tsunade to let her train Naruto outside the village, and Tsunade agreed. Jiraiya, Tsuande's former teammate and Naruto's godfather, wanted to train Naruto instead, and challenged Kurama for the right.

The fight was short thanks to Kurama exposing Jiraiya's weakness. She flashed the Sage with her big breasts, causing him to gawk. Kurama took advantage and utterly curbstomped him, finishing him by kicking Jiraiya to the ladies' hot spring. Unfortunately for perverted Sage, the hot springs was occupied by Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, and Shizune Kato. Needless to say, the Ice Queens of Konoha and their plus one finished the fight for the vixen, and the latter left with Naruto that day.

Three years worked wonders for Naruto. Sasuke? Not so much. He was gritting his teeth, seething at the Uzumaki's audacity to intimidate him with what he believes should be his power. Those eyes, and that chakra, should be his.

"Like I'd let you try!" Sasuke snarled as he shifted into his Cursed Mark second state, " **Hatataku Chidori!** "

Sasuke shunshined towards Naruto with a black Chidori in hand, timing his strike when Naruto's jutsu disappeared. When the Chidori was about to pierce his heart, Naruto used Hiraishin to flash over him with a spiraling sphere of electrical energy in his palm.

" **Lightning Style: Rasenchidori!** "

Naruto plunging his jutsu into Sasuke's winged back, electrocuting him and forcing the Curse Mark to recede.

"You stupid dumbass. You just had to use the snake's Curse Mark, didn't you?" Naruto groaned, scratching the back of his head.

As he pondered whether to let it slide or not, an ANBU with purple hair wearing a Neko ANBU mask appeared before them.

"Oh, Yugao-chan." Naruto said, looking for his shoulder at his ANBU protector.

"Neko, Naruto-san. I'm on duty. As for you, Sasuke Uchiha, for violating the terms of your probation and attacking a Chunin-level Konoha shinobi while under the Curse Mark, you are under arrest."

Sasuke tried to escape, but was still stunned by Naruto's jutsu. Placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, Neko left with him via Shunshin.

"Welp, he is fucked, dattebayo…"

" _Hey! He would've been even more fucked if you would just tell him about me!_ "

"Nope, too easy. Besides, even I wouldn't wish you upon his sorry." Naruto said and turned to walk back into his home, "He's not even worth it…"

" _I can make an exception. Now let me out!_ "

"With your bloodlust, not on your life, lady." Naruto replied evenly.

" _You fucking asshole! You can't keep me in your head forever! I will get out, and I will go after every mother fucking cocksucker in the world! You hear me, brat?! I need to kill something~!_ "

Naruto rolled his eyes and thanked his lucky stars that he could control every aspect of his mind, especially with his newest occupant. Given the nature of said occupant, he can't tell anyone about…'her'…

" **Hey kit,** " Kurama greeted her container as Naruto entered the bedroom, and noticed the broken window, " **The window… The Uchiha again?** "

"Yep! Granny Tsunade will make sure he pays for the damages." Naruto assured her and rubbed her head, "Sleep well, Kurahime?"

" **Like a baby.** " Kurama giggled, purring until her ears twitched, " **Someone's outside…** "

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto stuck his head out the window to see Shikamaru outside smoking a cigarette.

"Naruto, we have a situation! The Hokage wants all hands-on-deck since most of our ninja are out on missions." Shikamaru called out to him.

"On my way!" Naruto replied and jumped to the ground.

" **What could probably be going on now?** " Kurama mused, with her ears twitching when someone came to the doorway.

"Kura-chan? What's with all the noise?" a redhead woman asked her former tenant, "And why is there a broken window?"

" **I think you'll need to talk to Mikoto-san about that, Kushi-chan.** " Kurama replied with a nervous grin.

Kushina Uzumaki just stared at the vixen before realizing what she meant. She grind her teeth in fury, before disappearing from the doorway, intent on beating the piss out of her best friend's son.

Oh yes, Kushina Uzumaki is still alive, and has been for years, but in capacity within Konoha.

While heading back to Konoha after the training trip, Naruto and Kurama were ambushed by some mysterious assailments. They were trying to kidnap Naruto, but failed miserably as they've underestimated him. Naruto killed them all except for the leader, but crippled him for Kurama to interrogate. The leader thought the seal would protect him, but his will quickly crumbled when Kurama easily removed the seal with fuinjutsu that she learned from her first container, Mito Uzumaki; as well as Kushina.

The leader confessed that Konoha ROOT was still active within the village, and the Shinobi Advisory Board and the Civilian Council are the reason Naruto's childhood in Konoha was unpleasant. Upon further torture afflicted by Naruto on Kurama's urging, the leader broke and revealed the sensitive information that the former's mother was still alive. She was being constantly tortured for access to the Land of Whirlpool and her and her former husband's residences filled with secrets. The leader thought the information was enough to get him off, but to only served to enrage Naruto and Kurama, who both killed him in a brutal fashion before increasing their pace back to Konoha.

Once they entered the village, the duo made a beeline towards Danzo's secret ROOT base within Konoha. They learned the location from the poor ROOT-nin they killed. Storming the gates, they raised hell and havoc that attracted the attention of almost all the Konoha-nin in the village. By the time Tsunade, her ANBU, and the council arrived, they saw Naruto and Kurama walking out of ROOT HQ, with Naruto carrying his mother in his arms.

These actions exposed Danzo's ROOT force still in operation, defying a direct order from the Third Hokage to shut it down. Before Tsunade could call her ANBU into action, Naruto suddenly killed a few of them. Kurama explained that she taught Naruto to hone his Empathic abilities to the point that he can sense people without emotions, with Naruto sensing that Danzo snuck a few of his operative within Tsunade's ANBU unit.

That and he sliced off their tongues to show that they had ROOT's signature Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal, justifying his action. Tsunade was finally allowed to have her ANBU move in, arrest Danzo, and seize his ROOT headquarters.

With Tsunade's medical expertise, Kushina was back to full health. The day Kushina was cleared from the hospital, she proceeded to go on a hunting spree against those who made her son's life a living hell in Konoha. The Civilian Council, the remainder of the Shinobi Advisory Board, and the shopkeepers who denied her son service suffer her endless wrath. Even the Hyuga clan wasn't spared of her rampage. She executed the Hyuga Elders for their roles in breaching in contract they had with the Uzumaki clan in modifying the Dojutsu Protection Seal they made for the Hyuga clan.

Afterwards, Kushina made up for lost time with Naruto, being a mother and continuing his training. Anyone who causes a problem for her son is dead meat, and if anyone talked trashed about the Uzumaki clan, they get a one-way ticket to the hospital and/or the morgue.

And now, considering Kushina's mood, Sasuke definitely earned a trip to Konoha Hospital. Boy does Kurama feel sorry for Sasuke.

NOT!

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office, a while later)**

"Everyone, we have a situation. Given that you're the only shinobi on call while our Jonin are out in the Western Lands to assist in repelling the warlords trying to invade, you Chunin will do." Tsunade said seriously, sweeping her eyes over her star Chunin, the Konoha 11.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata Hyuga. Shino Aburame. Shikamaru Nara. Ino Yamanaka. Choji Akimichi. Rock Lee. Neji Hyuga. Tenten Higarashi.

They were also joined by former ROOT operative Sai, and Sand's liaison to Konoha, Subaku no Temari.

"Since all of us are here, it must be a serious situation. So, what's going on, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked, and moved his head to the side when his godmother threw a paperweight at him for the nickname.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Smartass brat…" Tsunade grumbled before regaining her composure, "As you all know, there's been a string of murders plaguing the Western Lands for the past few weeks. At first, we thought they were the usual work of bandits, slavers, and/or missing-nin, but it's not the case."

"Don't tell us Orochimaru and Kabuto left us another present from the grave…" Naruto groaned with depression cloud over his head.

Seriously, Kushina and Anko teamed up with the Mizukage Mei to successfully kill Orochimaru for good. As for Kabuto, Naruto settled the score and finished him off with his first successful use of his Rasenchidori, mirroring the way Naruto defeated him with his first fully formed Rasengan years ago.

"With their remnant followers still on the loose, yes." Tsunade nodded as Shizune passed out the mission files, "But this time, they used a ritual to try and bring Orochimaru back."

"But there's no other way to do that than the Reaper Death Seal." Shino noted with a frown.

"What a drag. There's more than only way to revive someone. Pein's invasion on the village showed us that." Shikamaru said, referring to the aftermath of said invasion.

"The Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu." Naruto commented with a grimace, with his Rinne Sharingan flashing on and off.

"There's more than a few Reincarnation Jutsu in the world, but some people in the West have their own way in the form of rituals. Rituals that my old teammate's remnants have learned and brought here." Tsunade explained while walking in front of her desk.

"So Orochimaru is back?" Sai inquired.

"No, they weren't able to bring that snake back. However, what came from the ritual instead, was much worse. And believe of it, combining the Reaper Death Seal and the West's brand of rituals fails on every level." Tsunade responded, grumbling about the stupidity of even such an attempt, "And what came from the other side, is much worse."

"Sounds like we know a lot more to these recent strings of murders." Neji noted, with Tsunade nodding.

"A member of Konoha's Spy Network has actually witnessed the ritual, but was unable to inform us due to being knocked into a coma by the explosion caused by the ritual. He has awakened, and informed us of the situation. Whatever those idiots summoned instead of Orochimaru, it's been tearing a path through the Elemental Countries. Everyone who's ran afoul of this thing has been killed," Tsunade stated grimly and rubbed her temples, "The reason I called out there today is because these recent murders occurred here in the Land of Fire lately; with the last two being in the Fire Capital and Tanzaku Town."

"It's coming here." Sai surmised, looking thoughtful, "But why?"

"No one knows. All we have to identify this entity is a strange ANBU-looking mask covering the individual's face. Thankfully, our spy has a sketch." Tsunade said as she produced the said sketch.

The chunin examined the picture, seeing that the assailant indeed has a white mask. The mask has two large openings to see through, with additional small holes all over it. There was also a couple red streaks decorating it as well.

" _Oh…no…_ "

Naruto frowned when the feminine voice in his head suddenly sounded nervous.

" _Oh no no no no no no! Fuck me!_ " the voice yelled, " _If those morons revived that sack of shit-!_ "

A loud wailing from heard from the depths of Naruto's mind, causing him to hold his head. He mumbled under breath as rubbed his head.

" _Oh~, fuck you~!_ "

"Naruto?"

The blonde perked up before seeing everyone in the room looking at him in concern.

"Earth to Naruto. Is there something you would like to share with us?" Tenten asked, with Naruto shaking his head.

"No Tenten. I'm fine. I just…dozed off a bit…" Naruto lied, covering his bring distraction of his newest tenant's wailing, "Basically, this murderer on their way to Konoha as we speak, despite the fact that only bandits ran afoul of them. We need to be ready dattebayo."

"Then why don't you go and get some sleep? You look tired as hell." Tsunade suggested, with Naruto nodding before yawning.

"I was awakened early by a vengeful Uchiha." Naruto grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "He broke my window too. So much for the restraining order."

"That damn brat." Tsunade growled, "Rest assured he will be penalized for that."

"Tell me again why he's still running free?" Temari asked, with Sakura laughing nervous.

"Sadly, his Sharingan is the only reason he still has value in the eyes of the Fire Daimyo. He hates Sasuke because of his actions, but he wants all resources available." Sakura explained with distaste, "And the Sharingan is a resource."

"Still, if he puts one more toe out of line, it's game over." Ino added with a smirk.

"Now that is clear, allow me to give out your assignment. You are all on night patrol, keeping an eye out on his mystery killer. Since several missing-nin fell at its hands, do not engage alone. Use flare guns to rally on the killer's position, and take them out." Tsunade ordered, "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" her ninja confirmed.

"We will defeat this monster with the Power of Youth!" Lee exclaimed, much to everyone's misery.

"And Naruto, this is an order. Get some sleep for tonight. You're looking dead on your feet." Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at her godmother.

The rest of the Chunin looked to see Naruto's eyes were half-lidded. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he cursed under his breath.

"Not now…" he muttered, close to swaying on his feet.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, quickly coming his side.

" _Brat! We need to talk! Now!_ " the female voice boomed in his mind, " _Find a bed, and fuck on in here!_ "

"Sure Granny. I'll take your advice." Naruto groaned before walking over to the nearby sofa, support by Hinata, "I was up late…anyway…"

"Naruto?" Tsunade frowned when the blonde collapsed onto the sofa, "What the hell happened?"

"He's asleep." Hinata said, looking confused.

"Just like that? I mean, we know he and Kurama's been doing the deed, but even he can't last all night-" Kiba said before being clocked by Sakura.

"Get your mind outta the gutter pervert!" Sakura yelled at him with a blush on her cheeks.

Sadly, the mere of Naruto doing anything sexual had Hinata turning red as a beet. Her thoughts were dominated by imaginations of her having a night with her blonde crush. She fainted with blood dripping form her nose.

"Vintage Hinata-sama." Neji mused as Sakura gently lowered her onto the couch.

"Sai, carry Naruto home will you?" Tsunade instructed while rubbing her temples.

"Will do, Hokage-sama. But I do request backup. Just in case the Uchiha decides to throw a fireball at me." Sai requested sheepishly.

"Request granted. Temari, if you will? Since you're 1-0 against the Uchiha back in the Shinobi World Tournament." Tsunade said, waving him away.

"Why not? Since I have nothing else better to do." Temari shrugged as Sai summoned an Ink Beast to help carry Naruto.

"What did he mean by that?" Ino wondered and looked at Shikamaru, who sighed.

"Shikamaru and Temari broke up a week ago. He was late to their date again." Choji explained while munching on chips.

"Are you serious?!" Ino yelled and shook Shikamaru angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you, you lazy dolt!"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru simply said as his blonde teammate continued to shake him.

"They'll never change, will they?" Shizune mused to her teacher, who groaned at the antics of Konoha's premiere ninja.

* * *

 **(Naruto's mindscape)**

"Are you kidding me?!"

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a hellish version of his former mindscape. Instead of wide sewers, it was a boiler room with boilers, pumps, pipes, and steel grates. There was red tint in the room, with bright light coming from all over.

"We had this talk before about altering my inner world." Naruto growled before focusing his mental energies, "Knock it off!"

In a flash of light, Naruto's renovated mindscape returned. It was a vast greenland with a natural forest and subterranean springs.

Before Naruto could track his tenant, she came to him. A red and black blur crashed into Naruto, knock him to the ground. Straddling him was a young blonde woman who was not happy. She's busty with all the right curves, and had the allure of a femme fatale. She's wearing a brown fedora, a ruined striped red-and-green sweater with a hole in the middle that shows her bra and cleavage. Along with a pair of black hotpants, she has black stockings on her right leg, fishnet stockings on her left leg, and high-heel boots. On her right hand is her staple weapon: a custom-made clawed glove with fingertips made of razor-sharp knives.

"What the hell you little shit?! I was right at home!" the female yelled at him and raised her clawed hand to him face threateningly, "I can't stand all this naturey shit! Put it back!"

"Forget it. We agreed that you would get your own space in my mind, not all of it!" Naruto snarled back as he pushed the girl off her, "Because of you changing my mind into that hellhole again, consider yourself grounded!"

"You can't ground me, shitstain! Have you forgotten who I am?!" the female blonde snapped at her warden, poking him in his chest.

"Alfreda…'Freddie'…Krueger…" Naruto deadpanned as he materialized a box of pocky and took one out with his teeth, "The Infamous Springwood Slasher from the old-world centuries ago. A former power plant engineer turned serial killer. The bastard daughter of 100 maniacs who like molesting and/or killing children. Amirite, dattebayo?"

Over the years, Kurama has been sneaking Naruto to Kushina's homeland of Uzushio. They found scrolls for Naruto to train with, as well as weapons and other stuff. Even the forbidden stuff wasn't off limits. It was there that Naruto discovered records of the old world that was way before the Age of Shinobi. Naruto enjoyed reading, evidenced from the fact that he read every book in Konoha's library; from legal to illegal. It was no different with the literature of Uzushio. And one of the forbidden books in Uzushio's library just happened to have Freddie's history titled Dreaming Demon.

Naruto had to thank Kurama for making his mind stronger to the point that he could control every aspect of his mind and dreams. When Freddie first appeared in his dreamscape and tried to trap him in her nightmares, she underestimated Naruto. Her fellow blonde took control and imprisoned her in a section of his mindscape. The Shinigami soon appeared in Naruto's dreams and explained that he contracted a Dream Demon, a malevolent demonic entity with Necronomicon and Dream Manipulation abilities.

He later learned that the Uzumaki clan kept the book detailing her history sealed, with specific instructions not to read it. Only their death-bound prisoners were allowed to eye its contents, allowing Freddie to enter their dreams and kill them to satisfy her bloodlust. This method was only used on those who no redeemable qualities.

Because he has knowledge of her now, it allowed her to return after all these generations in the void. And she was pretty cranky and irritable when she returned, especially when she learned that only one person knows of her existence, and he refused to spill the beans about her. She wants to kill him, but sadly, she couldn't afford to.

"Smartass brat! I can kill you too, you know!" Freddie threatened, scrapping the knife claws on her glove together.

"One, you can't afford to, since I'm the sole human who's retaining your existence. Two, for the last time, I am not like your victims. And three, it'll will make you no better than the fuckers who had their way with your mother." Naruto counted down with his fingers to emphasize his points.

Freddie hissed at him like a cat, clicking her claws.

"Oh, and here's something new. If I die, the book will burn. I put a seal that connects my life to that book. If I go, you no longer return, and will spend the rest of your miserable eternal life in the void!" Naruto said before summoning the Sword of the Thunder God, "Or, if you want, I can kill you here and be done with it!"

"I'd like to see you try, wanker-!" Freddie countered before shaking her head, "No no no no no! Now's not the time for this lover's quarrel! We have bigger fish to fry!"

"Is it about that mask?" Naruto inquired in an annoyance, and scratched the back of his head, "I heard you freaking out when I laid eyes on it."

"I recognize that damn hockey mask anywhere! It's that bitch Jason Voorhees! How that bitch still exists after all this time is beyond me!" Freddie ranted as if throwing a temper tantrum, "What did she do?! Suck off the Death God or something?!"

"So, this killer on the loose does indeed wear that mask, has been resurrected, is a female, and someone you fear." Naruto commented, storing the information away.

"Not to mention a complete Momma's Girl- Hey, I am not scared of that tower of shit! She's just a pain in my ass! People forgot about me, so I impersonated her mother and brought her back one time to remind people of me. It's worked, but she wouldn't stop taking my kills! Those little shits on Elm Street were mine to kill!" Freddie screeched, swiping her claws in the air like a maniac, "MINE!"

"Well, they're gone now, so no use crying over spilled ramen." Naruto pointed out, with Freddie throwing Naruto a dirty look, "So, what happened next?"

"I was trying to kill that undead freak by possessing those lousy kids. I managed to get into Jason's dreams to kill her, but one of those fucking brats pulled me from the Dream World where I reigned supreme." Freddie explained, pacing around Naruto like predator, "We fought, and I would've won had that stupid bitch not blew us both up!"

"Can Jason sense you?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but if she can, it would explain why she's coming here." Freddie said thoughtfully before sweating, "Oh shit…"

"Freddie, what did you do when you manipulated her into killing for you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at the femme fatale.

"I…may have taken the form of her mother, Pamela Voorhees." Freddie admitted sheepily, "Like I said, she's a complete Momma's Girl."

"Anything else I should know?" Naruto deadpanned, eying Freddie carefully in case she attacks him.

"Your pussy ninja stand no chance against her. The Leaf grown-ups think that the fox bitch is bad? Like me, Jason is the stuff of nightmares, and nobody can be ready for her. From what I've learned before I made her my bitch, Jason is an unstoppable force and an immovable object all in one. She survived injuries that a normal human couldn't withstand, and has a similar regeneration ability like your precious family clan. She's both strong and fast as hell, built like a tank, and numb as fuck. She shockingly smart and tactical, and can use anything and everything as a weapon. Oh, and she teleport too…" Freddie explained before puffing her chest out in pride, "Yet with all that, I went toe to toe with her! And if the cunt what to get to me, she'll have to get through you, my lovely warden~!"

Freddie let out an evil laughing, while Naruto sweatdropped. In finality, Jason was coming for him to get to Freddie. It's never a dull moment in his life. Yet to Naruto, Jason sounds like the ultimate challenge to take on and keep his skills sharp. Still, he can't have Freddie interfering…

Wait…

As Freddie's laughter died down, she looked at Naruto, who was sporting a smile. Freddie looked dumbfounded before Naruto's smile turned into a wide fox grin; his eyes betraying a plan he just cooked up involving her. Before she could act, Naruto summoned Chakra Chains to bind her in place.

"Hey kid, what are you thinking?" Freddie asked nervously as Naruto did a few handseals.

" **Summoning: Shinigami.** "

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 _ **Next time -**_ **Chapter 02: Rematch - Freddie vs. Jason**

Konoha stages the final battle between the Murders Queens Freddie and Jason. Meanwhile, Sasuke crosses the line in an attempt to end Naruto with what's left of his Mangekyou Sharingan. As for Naruto, it's the same shit, but different day.

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videoes. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some Q&A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for video and fanfiction updates.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets and other stuff.

* * *

 **Released Monday, September 18, 2017**


End file.
